Finally my choice to make
by Imprinting Magic
Summary: Given the chance would you keep what you once had because it's the safe choice? Would you be strong enough to set him free and follow what you heart tell you.  Leah finally has the choice, will she make the right one. Begins with Sam and moves on.


_**(If you were given the chance to change the past for a different future would you? Would you hold on to what you knew you had. Would you be brave enough to open your eyes? Realize what you had standing in front of you. Would you make the choice to play it safe, or figure out the love of your life was not the one holding on to you?) **_

Choices are made every day. Some choices are made simple, others can be difficult to live with. Then there are the choices that literally can be taken away from us in a blink of an eye. One word, "imprinting" sums it all up. Everyone got their happy ending, well everyone but myself.

Here I am again alone on a Friday night. Seth is over at the Cullen's house helping Jake with his little monster. Mom is out on another so called date with Charlie Swan. God everyone is able to move on an be happy. When is it going to be my time?

Flipping through the movie channels I stopped at the movie Letters to Juliet. the old woman was reading the letter at her wedding. I had to agree with her "what and if" are just little words that don't really mean anything special. "How powerful" I thought growling to myself. Putting these words together. "what if there was no imprinting". Turning of the television quickly I went outside to clear my head. I must have been outside sitting on my porch for about fifteen minutes before I started to yawn. Looking at the stars I yelled up at them "What if, What if". Getting off of the porch I headed up the stairs to go to bed. I didn't realize how different my life was about to change. The new choices that I was about to be given.

I could feel the sunlight gleaming down my face as I rolled over on my bed. Arms started to come towards me and I lips towards my mouth.

"Good morning my Lele" Sam said in a very seductive voice.

Jumping of my bad I was ready to punch him! "what the hell are you doing here Sam! Get the hell away from me". I screamed in harsh voice.

"Leah what's the matter with you? Are you ok baby, are you hurt, what wrong with you?" Sam asked racing to my side.

"What are you doing here? Why the hell are you in bed with me!" I asked feeling myself starting to shake with rage and hurt.

"Calm down! We have not spent a night apart since we got engaged." Sam spoke pointing to the ring on my finger. "Leah, you're really scaring me here. Calm down or you will phase right here in the house.

" I'm not engaged to you, remember you left me for your imprint Emily my cousin. Did you completely lose your damn mind Sam!" I continued to yell at him, as I backed away further from him.

"Emily! Imprinting! Leah what are you talking about? What the hell is imprinting and who is Emily." Sam asked me, as he watch carefully for me to bolt out of my room.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know what imprinting is. Mandatory love at first sight. You left me for my cousin Sam. My best friend, or did you forget the last two years of my hell." I said hysterically to him.

"Le, I met Emily last weekend when we told your Mom about the engagement. I met Emily then, but you're the one that I love. How can you even think that I would look at her twice. I am in love with you my Lele, only you. Sam spoke quietly to me, as he began reaching out towards me again.

"I love you Leah!" He spoke again rapping his arms around me. "I love you baby girl."

"Leah are you trying to wake up the dead, I am a growing boy that needs his sleep." Seth said standing at my doorframe. "Sam, what the hell did you do to my sister. I remember last week I told you to start sleeping at your house at night. Leah if you love me as much as you say you do, and value my sanity you will just move in with your future husband. I have to patrol this afternoon and could of used a few more hours of sleep. He growled as he walked back to his room slamming the door behind him.

"Last night the movie, the stars in the sky. No imprinting oh my god, I got my Sam back." I mumbled to myself a second before I fainted.

"Well this is the first chapter. Let me know if you like it or not. I had this story in my mind of a while now. I am officially back. I had some surgery that I am recovering from. Didn't know if I was going to make it or not. You could say I fought my way back. Well I also have some more stories on the site that I will be continuing with. I should have the next chapter up soon. Also from now on the chapter will be longer I just wanted to give you the basic beginning of it. Don't forget to hit that review button. No flames please.


End file.
